the love, the pain and the everlasting blood MCR
by love hate and mcr
Summary: my chemical romance. something REALLY bad happens coursing the deaths of two of the band members. tags: gerard way mikey way bob bryar ray toro frank iero MCR my chemical romance. warning, kinda sad.


**My first fan fiction, if there is something you should know about me it's I write short stories. So please read this and review, criticisms are much appreciated! XD**

Gerard looked down at the body in his arms; his baby brother was laying there, blood soaked. "Gerard..." said the body weakly, reaching a hand out to stroke his brother's face to make sure he was really there. "I'm here mikey. Stay with me, we will get through this I p-promise" Gerard whispered, tears starting to fight there way through his eyes. Mikey looked his brother in the eyes and moved his hand from Gerard's cheek down to his hand, entwining there fingers together. "Gerard, I'm in so much pain, please, help me end it" he said trying to sound brave. Gerard was shocked his brother had asked him to do such a thing; he could never end his brother's life! He shook his head. "Michael James Way I won't let you talk like that, I c-could never l-let you go. Y-you're my b-b-baby brother" by this point Gerard had completely broke down into tears. "I love you" mikey whispered, his voice shaking from the numbness that had overtook the pain. "I love you too" Gerard chocked back, tears staining his cheeks. "Sing to me" mikey said softly, eyes half open. Gerard looked down at him, remembering how, when they where younger, mikey would ask Gerard to sing to him if he got nightmares. He always asked for the song Gerard had written, demolition lovers. Gerard closed his eyes and started to sing.

"_Hand in mine in to your icy blues, and the I'd say to you we could take to the highway, with this trunk of ammunition to, I'd end my da-days with y-you, in a ha-hail of bullets"_

Gerard sang softly, a few stutters showing his devastation. He stopped singing, he couldn't do it anymore, he was drowning in sorrow, the pain slowly eating his heart, corroding his soul.

Mikey's blood soaked the both of them as slowly he could feel himself slip out of consciousness. "Mikey, p-please don't g-go!" Gerard cried. "Tell the guys I love them, and Gerard, I could never had asked for a better brother then you. Thank you" his voice was so quiet Gerard had trouble hearing what he was saying. Mikey's eyes slowly dropped shut, for the last time. Mikey's hand started slipping out of Gerard's, but he held it tight, not wanting to ever let go of his baby brother. He cried out load holding the limp body close, rocking it slightly. He rested his warm cheek on the others cold one, Gerard's tears and Mikey's blood mixed in a pool on the concrete floor.

An ambulance came from around the corner, three men trying to part Gerard from his brother, he didn't want to let go, he never wanted to let go. Soon he was forced away from his brother and in to a police car to calm down after the dramatic events he had just gone through. He looked out of the car window to see his brother being covered up, placed into the ambulance and driven away. He looked down at the blood that covered him, his brother's blood. He had become oblivious to the sounds of people rushing and the sounds of sirens, he couldn't hear anything apart from the convocation he had had with his brother before the fatal moment of his eyes shutting for the last time. His eyes poured out more tears as he jumped out of the police car and ran. After a while he stopped running to ring frank, it answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Frank, tell the g-guys Mikey's and I l-love them. And f-frank you are the b-best friend a guy c-could have." Gerard said trying to hide the fact he was crying. He hung up on his best friend and run to the pier. He took in a deep breath, it was his last one, and he wanted it to be good. He kept the breath in and jumped.

"Last night, there was a murder in the middle of town, mikey way was the victim, only twenty minuets after did his brother, Gerard way, commit suicide by jumping of the pier." Frank read the headline of the news to his friends. Ray had tears in his eyes and bob kept his head down trying to hide his emotions. Frank screamed into the air and broke down, crying. The three men had never felt such pain. To loose the two most inspiring people they new.

**Ok so there we have it, I can't believe I killed 'em but I did. Another thing you might want to know about me is I like to write sad stuff. Thanks for reading. Please review. Oh and BTW I don't own any of MCR :'( and the lyrics up there aren't mine there MCR's from the song demolition lovers. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
